Tissue movement, e.g., due to respiratory or peristaltic motion, creates unwanted side effects and hampers the effectiveness of a therapy device not linked to the movement. Such devices are, for example, a linear accelerator and a high intensity focused ultrasound transducer. Automated motion correction tries to remove motion related imperfections with respect to the therapy plan. Such correction can be arranged with external sensors (e.g., respiratory/ECG sensors) or imaging modalities (MRI, ultrasound, including MRI navigators and US speckle tracking).